


Merry Hella Christmas

by cpunkbutch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before The Storm, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LITERALLY, Nothing Hurts, SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL IT IS, Some kissing, all is well, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpunkbutch/pseuds/cpunkbutch
Summary: “What would it take me to convince you?” Chloe raised her eyebrows suggestively.“You wearing - this.” And with that, Rachel smirked and reached for something hidden underneath the towel Chloe had put over the ripped leather months ago.“No. No way. No fucking way.”“Yes, way.” With that, she gently placed it atop Chloe’s head.“But do you recall - the most famous reindeer of all?”Chloe scoffed. “You know the only reason I let you do this is because I love you?”“I know.”-Rachel and Chloe having their own private Christmas celebrations.





	Merry Hella Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I blame too many early Christmas songs for this. And the overly long wait for Episode 3. Have some tooth-rotting Christmas fluff.  
> As always, I don't own anything except the plot bunny. Everything else belongs to the respective owners. Enjoy!

Chloe had made a mental note to not fall for Rachel’s puppy eyes again, not for the way she’d said, _“Please, Chloe, for me”_ raising one eyebrow ever so slightly that it caused Chloe to do all of her biddings. 

 

Yet, here she was. Freezing outside her newly fixed up truck during the last hours of Christmas Day, dressed in what had to hold the record for the world’s most hideous Christmas sweater, silently cursing at herself for even getting into this situation in the first place. 

 

“Uh, Rach?” Chloe knocked on the driver's door. “You in there? Because if you aren’t… I swear I will make you pay.”

 

The door opened in an instant. “That was dark.” There she was. A blur of green, red and strangely - tinsel. _Woah._

 

“Too dark?” Chloe smirked. Rachel had to stifle a laugh, Chloe noticed that. “Perfect dark.”

 

Rachel scooted over to let Chloe in, who was still shaking with laughter and in the process of putting her head into Rachel’s lap while trying to will her legs into a less uncomfortable position.

 

“You made it.”

“Stepladder was broken today.” 

“Or maybe climbing your mom…”

“Ew. Rachel. No.”

This time, Rachel laughed out loud.

Sighing contently, Chloe let her gaze wander over the inside of their truck which seemed to have been in the middle of a Christmas-themed nuclear bomb which went off not too long ago. 

“Oh look, even Elvis is all christmas-y now!” Rachel feigned surprise, even though Chloe knew that only her girlfriend could be the one to blame for the seasonally appropriate makeover of her 'second home' - Rachel's words, not hers. 

“That’s not a word.” An incredulous Chloe looked at Rachel again, who was biting her lip after the words had slipped out of her. _Adorable. Get a grip._

“It totally is.”

“Uh-huh. Nope.”

“What would it take me to convince you?” Chloe raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

“You wearing - this.” And with that, Rachel smirked and reached for something hidden underneath the towel Chloe had put over the ripped leather months ago and was now reluctant to change it to something else.

“ _No_. No way. No fucking way.”

“Yes, way.” With that, she gently placed fluffy brown antlers atop Chloe’s head.

“But do you recall - the most famous reindeer of all?”

Chloe scoffed. “You know the only reason I let you do this is because I love you?”

“I know.”

 

A sly smile crept up onto her lips.“Oh, that reminds me, Rachel Dawn Amber. Check the glove compartment." 

“Alright. Wait. What’s that?”

“Here, let me - there, now you’re all set.” With that, Chloe lifted her head and kissed Rachel.

  
“Not that I mind, but what was that for?”, Rachel asked, seemingly a bit taken aback.

Chloe winked. “I’m not exactly one for tradition, but aren’t you supposed to kiss someone who’s under a mistletoe?”

Rachel’s eyes lit up. In a husky voice, she replied “Oh well, in that case... Merry Hella Christmas, Chloe Elizabeth Price.”

Closing her eyes, Chloe leaned in. _Merry Hella Christmas, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know with a comment and/or some kudos. Have a nice December and if you celebrate, happy holidays in advance!


End file.
